Mi vida por la tuya
by LeRosse
Summary: ¿Y que pasaria si Katara no hubiera podido sanar a Zuko?, ¿que si el hubiera muerto en sus brazos?, ¿cuan grande hubiera sido la culpa de ella? -hubiera, hubiera, hubiera xD-drabble-T por sangre y violencia menores-no soy una sadica xD
1. Chapter 1

Wow, yeah, xD, es cierto que esta tarde no tenía nada que hacer, por eso me dediqué a escribir, debía ir con _mis amigas _a pasear y luego ir a _mi casa_ para que las muy desgraciadas pudieran ver a _mi hermano_, argg, las odio ¡Como tan arrastradas!, pero como sea, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Mago de Oz, mi hermano tiene una carpeta de ellos xD, entonces estaba tan aburrida que simplemente me puse a escucharlos, son buenos, la canción se llama Desde mi Cielo, o algo así xD, es muy repetitivo, pero es lo que sentiría alguien en su situación, muy melancólico, y todo eso, bueno, simplemente me dieron ganas de decir que es una de las más lindas historias que he escrito, posiblemente drabble.

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan 

Mi vida por la tuya.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no había alcanzado a hacer nada, el cuerpo inerte de la maestra agua estaba allí, tirado en el piso, se precipitó a atacar con furia a su hermana, ella estaba sonriente y lo esquivaba, pero él tenía una motivación, venganza, su ira desprendía por sus ojos y lo único que quería hacer era acabar con su hermana. Ella comenzó a asustarse, ya no podía retenerlo por más tiempo, parecía que su ira era más fuerte que ella y pronto caería, ¿Qué le haría?, acaso la mataría, antes no creía a su hermano capaz de hacer eso, pero ahora parecía que de todo su ser el fuego desprendía. Logró hacerla caer, dieron ambos un grito, luego el lugar quedó en silencio, la había atacado, pero ¿fallado?, se había convertido en un asesino, en el asesino de su propia hermana, de la misma forma la cual fue muerta su amiga ahora yacía su hermana, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Katara, la acomodó, tenía su cabeza (la de ella) apoyada sobre su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían sobre las frías mejillas de la chica, involuntariamente besó sus labios, lloraba, no entendía cómo no había visto, cómo no había reaccionado…

La guerra había terminado, Sokka pareció entenderle, pero no Aang, jamás lo perdonaría, luego de la ceremonia de coronación no pudo seguir con Mai, antes del adiós ella le gritó: _me cambias por una muerta_, pero si lo hubiera visto antes, fue cuando ella murió el momento en el que se dio cuenta de todo, cuando vio su inerte cuerpo la vio más bella que nunca, cuando escuchó su último grito fue cuando su voz se oía más dulce.

La culpa lo invadía, ¿Cómo no pudo ver antes las intenciones de su hermana?, lloraba sobre su lecho la muerte de quien jamás imaginó ver muerta, estaba tan llena de vida, por su culpa había muerto, no podía parar de ver en su mente las imágenes que tanto lo atormentaban, lloraba como nunca, nadie se atrevía a entrar a su habitación, el último sirviente que lo intentó casi fue quemado por el fuego del joven.

Se odiaba tanto que ya no quería seguir viviendo, volvían a su mente aquellos instantes de agonía, estaba viviendo su propio calvario en la oscuridad de su morada, llorando como nunca, una macabra idea pasó por su mente, sabía que jamás iría al mismo lugar que ella en su muerte, por todas aquellas horribles cosas que hizo algún día, pero por lo menos creía que podría verla desde allí, tomó uno de sus sables…

Al día siguiente fue Toph quien abrió la puerta junto con Suki, la última dio un grito de horror al verlo ensangrentado, muerto, sonriente, estaba ahora con ella, con Katara, se lo merecía, juntos por siempre.

Alcanzó a ser un drabble, con 466 palabras xD, ya lo terminé, que triste, pero me encantó, espero que les guste también :D, mándenme un review con su opinión, amenaza, o lo que sea (felicitaciones podrían ser xD), bueno, me dio pena escribirlo, bueno, si son reviews anónimo me dan su correo para poder responder, espero que les guste y gracias por leer este drabble que nació del corazón, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me quedó gustando lo trágico, muajajaja (risa malévola), así que le hago una segunda parte, ahora muere Zuko xD, sí, triste, prefiero matar a Katara, pero que se le va a hacer, soy una gran pensadora, sin nuevas ideas xD, aquí va

Me quedó gustando lo trágico, muajajaja (risa malévola), así que le hago una segunda parte, ahora muere Zuko xD, sí, triste, prefiero matar a Katara, pero que se le va a hacer, soy una gran pensadora, sin nuevas ideas xD, aquí va. 

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan

Mi vida por la tuya.

No, no podía ser, había dado la vida por ella, no se lo merecía, debió haber sido ella quien cayera, simple razón cual ella no había reaccionado a tiempo, aún así se había interpuesto, ahora la miraba sonriente, ella había logrado encadenar a Azula, pero ahora la mayor preocupación era curarle, sacó agua rápidamente, lloraba, le había dado su vida, eso era algo del cual siempre le estaría agradecida, pero no parecía funcionar, ¿Qué ocurría con ella?, debía salvar a un amigo, pero no podía, se le iba la vida, para siempre, el último deseo del joven príncipe era besarla, logró hacerlo, pero luego dio un último respiro, murió tranquilo sabiendo que la había salvado, las lágrimas de ella llegaron hasta el inerte cuerpo del príncipe, dio un grito de dolor al verlo así por su culpa, recordó entonces el beso que recién acababa de recibir, ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?, para así haber disfrutado un poco más esos dulces labios de su príncipe, quien ahora yacía en sus brazos…

Aang llegó triunfante, lloró la muerte de su amigo, pero no tanto como la misma Katara, pasó así el tiempo, no lograba hacerla feliz, recorrieron todo el mundo ayudando gente, juntos siempre, pero ella no era feliz a su lado y eso él lo sabía, creía que era la culpa de dejar ir a un amigo, pero era la culpa de dejar ir a un amante, no lo pudo más, verla así le deprimía y le hacía sentir miserable, la dejó ir, ella debía elegir que hacer, decidió volver a la Nación del Fuego, lloró sobre la tumba de el chico, una mano tocó su hombro, era delgada, fina, era la mano de Ursa, hacía poco que Iroh la había encontrado, y según muchos todas las tardes partía a la tumba de su hijo, ambas lloraron el triste desenlace de un alma tan joven…

Durmió en palacio, tristemente lloraba, tan penosa era la escena que derretiría al corazón más frío, el recuerdo de él la inundaba, más ahora que estaba bajo el techo que lo había acogido en su niñez, no lo soportaba, hacía ocho meses que había muerto, pero aún recordaba esos ojos perdidos que la vieron por última vez, esa herida incurable, esa voz tan suave que repitió por última vez su nombre.

Era de madrugada, menos de las tres, decidió dejarse morir, responder al llamado de su príncipe, porque ahora estarían juntos por toda la eternidad, las causas no eran superficiales, pero el alma manda al cuerpo, y si el alma se va el cuerpo queda inerte. Ursa fue quien la descubrió, triste lloró otra muerte y fue sepultada junto al héroe, su hijo, ambos lo eran.

Drabble, tiene 451 palabras, a mí me gustó, pero no tanto como el primero, ¿Qué opinan?, no tengo mucho que decir, le quité media hora de computador a mi hermano para escribirlo xD, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
